icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILost My Mind
iLost My Mind, the 1st episode of Season 5, is the first episode of the four-episode storyline continuing iOMG. It is the 84th episode overall. The long-awaited sequel to iOMG received just over 5.5 million views on its premiere date. Number of views Plot After Sam kissed Freddie (in iOMG), she goes missing for three days, not telling anyone where she is. Since Carly and Freddie are worried about her, they track her cell phone and figure out she's at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Carly and Freddie go at the Hospital, to find Sam. Carly and Freddie figured out that Sam is putting herslf in a Mental Hospital, because she thought she was insane for liking Freddie. She and Freddie have a discussion, and she realizes she isn't insane after all. Meanwhile, Gibby has a sub-plot where he meets Caleb (guest starring Jim Parsons) who insists he's from the future, even though he's in a mental hospital and is probably not. He says things like ( California is going to fall or "kerplunk" as Caleb would put it, into the ocean, etc.) Sam tries to leave the hospital but the guards say that she is not allowed to leave without a parent signing an release paper. Her mother is in Tijuana having laser hair removal, and her father isn't around, so Spencer pretends to be Sam's mother (Pam Puckett), but their plan s has fail when a guy he went to law school with recognizes him. Since they have to film iCarly later, so they have to film it from the hospital. The guards and nurses don't stand for it, but the patients get the guards to let them film. When they do the web show, instead of Gibby playing Hey, What Am I Sitting On? and trying to figure out what type of fish it is (sushi), Carly asks viewers via VideoChat if they think Sam is insane for kissing Freddie. The viewers say it's totally normal, but the last viewer is Freddie himself, who uses his PearPad to tell Sam how he feels. At first, she thinks that he's doing this to get back at her for all the mean things she's done to him, but instead kisses her, showing that he likes her back. It has been confirmed that they date in the next couple of episodes. Trivia *As of this episode, there is a new opening. *iLost My Mind and Sam and Freddie trended on Twitter on its premiere night *During the beginning of the opening, the bookmarks are styled with their respective logos. *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that his from the future. '' * This episode continues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between these 2 episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order. iDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part storyline, was filmed before it. *Goopy Gilbert (played by Jeremy Dozier), the fan who screamed "Seddie!" in iStart a Fanwar, is also in this episode. Jeremy Dozier reprises his role as Gilbert, the screaming Seddie fan He had lost 80 pounds since the filming of that episode. *This episode is part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including this one, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *Carly knows Sam's password to track her Pearphone, which only Dan Schneider truly knows and it is described as an "icky" word. *"Troubled Waters" (The Name of the Mental Hospital – a little nod to the great Simon & Garfunkel. )iLost My Mind Fun Facts *The iCarly webcast which shows Freddie and Sam kissing was uploaded on iCarly.com before it aired on TV. This accident may have affected the viewer count of this episode. The video got removed during the airing of the episode and got uploaded again after it was done. *In the theme song when "iCarly.com" is being typed "DanWarp" and "TheSlap" can be seen in the toolbar being a reference to Victorious and the creator Dan Schneider. *"DanWarp" can be seen on the monitor behind Spencer during one scene of the new opening sequence. *In the background during a scene, Hungry Girl can be seen on the TV. *On the walls in the mental hospital, signs that read phrases such as "Friends don't kill friends!", "Do not eat game pieces!", "Please don't feed the patients!", "Urine is for restrooms!", "Please keep pants on!" and "Only bite food!" can be seen. *Caleb said in the future West Virginia and Virginia will merge to form "one huge Virginia." West Virginia and Virginia were, in fact, "one huge Virginia" until the Civil War (1862). *Miranda Cosgrove's birthday was celebrated 05/12 on the iLost My Mind set. *Spencer saying "...in ways you can't understand." is a very brief nod to Dan Schneider's show All That: the character Coach Kreeton (played by Kel Mitchell) was known to yell "Daagghh! Aw, you've upset me in ways you can't understand!" *Girly Cow can be viewed in the background on the TV in the first scene at the mental institution. *"Sam and Freddie" and "iLost My Mind" were trending on Twitter the day this episode aired. *Spencer's book club girls are seen again in this episode. The first time was in iParty with Victorious. *Gibby's voice is much deeper in this season than in past episodes because Noah Munck is going through puberty. *Sam now owns a PearPhone, which was previously seen in iParty with Victorious *In addition to hitting the top five on iTunes in less than six hours after its release, and hitting #1 on the same day, it has remained in the top 10 since and still is there at the time of this edit. * Dan tweeted that he had Jennette sign the "finger painting" herself and sign her character Sam Puckett's name. He also mention he now has that same painting in his own home *This is the fifth time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss, the second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. Then, the one after that in this episode and following twice in iDate Sam & Freddie and twice for iCan't Take It - not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also it's the third kiss for Sam and Freddie. *Sam and Freddie getting together after Sam checks into a mental hospital parallels how Josh and Mindy from Drake & Josh got together. Photo Gallery See photos for iLost My Mind here. Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Carly: What's happening here? Spencer: Me getting fat. Look! I can barely get my jeans past my butt slabs. his legs and trying to pull up the jeans Carly: Those are my jeans. Spencer: Well... she's right Yeah, I know. Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... I mean, it's been three days since-- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ''... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! over to her backpack You guys were talking and... she kissed you and you didn't stop her, why-- why didn't you tell me? Freddie: Well I-- by Carly Carly: You should've told me! Do you like her? Is this-- is this a new chapter in our lives? What is goin' on? Freddie:'' to change the subject'' ...Do you have any fruit? Carly: falling for it ''I don't know, but if I do, you can have it! You know why? 'Cause ''I don't keep things from you!' ' Freddie: Do you know Sam's password? Carly: Yes... Freddie: Good! Tell me. Carly: Can't say it out loud; its icky. Freddie: Fine, I won't look, you type it in. Carly: 'kay... Sam's password; shudders Ew... Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: Yes! Sam: calmly Hello, Carly. What do you want? Carly: To find you! What are you doing in this mental institution? Sam: Finger painting. Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Sam:' Carly My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Sam: Do you know? Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? Sam: Ah! Shut up!! ears, freaks out Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! Sam: No, no no, no!!! around the room Carly: Sam ''There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? Sam, stop it! '''Sam': Accept it, Carls! I've lost my mind! Carly: What? You think that because you like Freddie... Sam: Ugh! Don't say it out loud! Carly: It's all right to say it out loud! Sam: No, it's not! Carly: Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie! around the room Sam: Quit it! Carly and puts her hand over Carly's mouth Freddie: into the room There you guys are! Sam: away from Freddie You get out! groans loudly Licking my hand won't make me let go! Freddie: Sam, c'mon! Sam's hand from Carly's mouth Carly: leaving Sam's hospital room and leaving Sam and Freddie alone ''I don't hear talkin'! '''Sam': Why'd you come here? Freddie: To figure out why you checked yourself into a mental hospital! Sam: You wanna know why? Freddie: Kinda! Sam: 'Cause I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! Sam: 'Cause I...! quietly ... ''I like you... '''Freddie': So, you hate me... and ''you like me...? '''Sam': Now you see why I need to be in here? Ah, I got problems. I can't think straight, I can't eat, I--I-- Attendant: Sam, we have hot quesadillas-- grabs plate of quesadillas, shuts the door on the attendant, starts eating '' '''Freddie': Look, Sam, I get that you're feeling a little-- Sam: Oh, who cares! So I kissed you. So...so maybe I do like you a little bit. It doesn't matter 'cause... there's no way I'd ever go out with you or be your little girlfriend and... dang, this place makes good quesadillas! Freddie: Can I have one? Sam: No! Freddie: Look,'' can we talk about the kiss? '''Sam:' Yeah, uh, actually, let's never talk about it, alright? Freddie: Sam... gives Freddie a death glare Don't kill me... away I was just gonna say... no matter what happened that night, or what you're feeling right now... his hand on her shoulder ''I'm telling you-- '''Sam:' even looking at him Off. Freddie: his hand off her shoulder You're not any more mentally unstable than you have been your whole life! Sam: You really mean that? Freddie: I do. Sam: 'Kay...let's get out of here quesadillas into her purse as they leave. Freddie: Good. grabs her purse and dumps the rest of her quesadillas in her purse and walks out the door with Freddie ''Sure. '''Caleb': And in the year 2041, the entire state of California... kerplunk! Gibby: Gasps Caleb: Into the ocean! Gibby: Those poor celebrities! Carly: He's not from the future. Gibby: Is! Caleb: Gibby, you watch your tone. You are speaking to the future Vice President of the United States! Carly: He's not speaking to the... I'm gonna be Vice President? Carly: [as a group of police officers at the mental hospital forcibly escort her and Freddie out of the mental hospital] Hey, paws off! I'm the future Vice President of the United States!!! Caleb: crazily at the TV Sam: Caleb! Caleb: laughing ''What? '''Sam': The TV's not on! Caleb: she's right Ahhhhh!!!! out of the room Spencer: in the hospital, disguised as [[Pam Puckett]] Hello, Sam. Bleh. Sam: it's Spencer in disguise Hey, mom. Caleb: Four years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge to form one HUGE Virginia! Carly: ...Settle down, Virginia. Sam: ''iCarly to the viewers'' You'd be crazy to go anywhere else!! Sam: Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know I'm cra-- Freddie: Sam ''Wa-Wa-Wa-- Let's take one more chat. '''Sam:' No, I don't wanna... Freddie: Just one more! Sam: groans Freddie: Here, hold this. to Carly, gives her his camera, takes the Pearpad. Carly: whispers' '''You be nice.' ' '''Freddie:' Just-- PearPad, to web audience Hey, it's me, Freddie. So, uh...a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, ya know, "go out" with each other--and it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I'' feel. '''Sam:' Freddie ...We talked about it. Freddie: No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla. Sam: web audience The quesadillas here are amazing. Carly: Sam Freddie: continues Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I'' feel is important too. '''Sam: '''OK, Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care! Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa--''confidently walks across the room and quiets Sam by kissing her for 8 seconds '' '''Sam: 'the kiss ends, confused... You mean that? Freddie: ''smiling'' Mmm hm...a deep voice.... ''so I guess we're both insane. '''Sam: '... So now what? Goopy Gilbert: SEDDIE! Gilbert's mom: screen Gilbert, dinner time! Goopy Gilbert: ''same tone of voice'' '''SPAGHETTI! '''Carly: ''camera to herself, smiling And... good night! ''off camera, ending the episode. Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Carly's Blog: The Future... According to Caleb Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iEscape and help Sam break out of the mental institution See also *iOMG (story arc) External Links RobSp1derp1g's iLost My Mind Review References 501 Category:Specials Category:Sequels Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season Premiere